My Choice
by yuuki no crystal
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya terpaksa pindah ke SMA Rakuzan karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dia mengalami situasi dimana dia harus memilih antara mengabaikan sahabat baiknya atau menerima sang kaisar merah./"Akashi-kun...aku menolak."/"Hee. ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak oleh seseorang."/AkaKuro/Flashfic
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis berambut biru langit, minim ekspresi, memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis dan tak pandai bersosialisasi.

Dia memasuki tahun keduanya di SMA, namun karena pekerjaan ayahnya, dia terpaksa harus pindah rumah sekaligus pindah sekolah ke Kyoto. Jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dulu di Tokyo.

Sehingga disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Rakuzan, SMA-nya yang baru. Kuroko menghela nafas berat, ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tersebut. Apalagi dia tidak mengenal seorangpun disana. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki area SMA Rakuzan, dia berjalan melewati koridor. Dia benar-benar bingung tak tau arah, apalagi sekolah tersebut begitu luas. Hendak bertanya kepada segerombolan siswa namun dia hanya dilewati begitu saja. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut crimson, sedang berdiri di depan kelas sendirian. Dengan perasaan sangsi karena khawatir tidak dinotice, Kuroko terpaksa memberanikan diri bertanya. Kuroko menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut dengan pelan, yang ditepuk bahunya berjenggit kaget dan menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Ano, sumimasen. Saya ingin bertanya." Kuroko berkata dengan sopan.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya dimana ruang guru, kau tinggal lurus, nanti di ujung koridor belok kiri, ruang guru tepat disebelah ruang OSIS." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, karena dia belum mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Arigatou." Kuroko membungkukan badan. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Kuroko berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dia merasa terus ditatap oleh pemuda itu namun Kuroko tidak ambil pusing. Seperginya Kuroko, pemuda itu menyeringai.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: Aka** **shi Seijuro X** **Kuro** **ko Tetsuya**

 **Other Chara:** **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship** ** & ****Romance**

 **Warning: Flashfic,** **Boys Love, Rakuzan Setting, Two Shot.**

Satu minggu telah berlalu, Kuroko sudah memiliki beberapa teman di kelasnya yaitu Kise Ryota dan Aomine Daiki, dua pemuda dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang. Kise Ryota pemuda cantik yang hiperaktif dan selalu terlihat ceria. Dia seorang model dan juga pemain basket. Sedangkan Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang sangat cuek dan urakan, dia juga pemain basket regular di SMA Rakuzan seperti Kise.

"Kuroko-chi ayo kekantin~" teriakan melengking Kise terdengar kepenjuru kelas. Kuroko yang dipanggil hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Berisik Kise, kau mengganggu!" protes Aomine yang duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun juga bersisik!" kata Kuroko datar. Aomine speechless sedangkan Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda masuk kelas, dan berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

Pemuda tampan dengan manik heterokrom itu bersidekap dada dengan pandangan tajam menuju ke Aomine dan Kise. Kise dan Aomine yang menegtahui kedatanggannya langsung berdiri.

"A-akashichi kenapa kau datang kesini-suu?" Tanya Kise gemetaran, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Datang kegym sekarang juga!" perintah pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuro kapten basket, sekaligus ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan.

"Jangan seenaknya saja memerintah." Protes Aomine.

"Oh kau membantah Daiki." Pemuda bernama Akashi itu menyeringai menakutkan. Aomine meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begitu Akashi. Bukannya latihanya habis pulang sekolah seperti biasa, kan?" Aomine berkata dengan gemetaran. Kise sih hanya diam tidak berani ikut campur. Kuroko yang tidak peduli tidak menghiraukan, dia lebih memilih membaca novel kesukaannya. Meskipun dia ikut merasakan aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan dari Akashi.

"Sekarang atau…" Aomine dan Kise langsung ngibrit melihat kapten mereka mengeluarkan gunting dari saku seragam yang dia gunakan. Sepeninggal mereka Akashi mengehela nafas aura meneyeramkan tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Akashi hendak pergi, namun dia teringat dengan alasan utama dia datang kekelas ini. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih asyik membaca novel. Saking asyiknya, Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau Akashi sudah berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kuroko berjengit kaget dan menoleh kesumber suara. Akashi sudah berdiri didepannya dengan angkuhnya.

"Ha"i. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, padahal dalam hati sudah menjerit ketakutan.

Kuroko tahu laki-laki bernama Akashi Seijuro ini. Bagaimana dia tidak tahu kalo pemuda didepannya adalah pemuda yang paling terkenal di SMA Rakuzan. Tidak hanya karena dia ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket, dia juga pemuda paling digandrungi cewek-cewek hampir senatero sekolah. Pemuda tampan, jenius dan multitalent, bagaimana perempuan tidak jatuh hati padanya. Meskipun dengan sikapnya yang suka memerintah dan tidak mau dibantah.

Kuroko juga bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Rakuzan, namun Kuroko belum pernah berkenalan langsung dengannya. Kuroko sebenarnya sedikit kaget karena Akashi bisa menyadari keberadaanya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, bahkan Kise dan Aomine yang sering bersamanya juga terkadang tidak sadar ada Kuroko disana. Tiba-tiba Akashi tersenyum misterius. Membuat Kuroko merinding melihatnya.

"Aku dengar kau pemain basket di sekolahmu yang dulu, Tetsuya." Belum apa-apa sudah memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecil.

"Ha'i." jawab Kuroko berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah kita?" itu bukanlah ajakan, tapi perintah mutlak yang harus dipatuhi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan tim basket disini." Jawab Kuroko datar, namun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pergi dari hadapan Akashi.

"Oh jadi begitu.." Kuroko menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu apa aku perlu memaksamu untuk bergabung, Tet-su-ya!" Akashi tersenyum menyeringai, membuat Kuroko merinding.

"K-kumohon beri aku waktu untuk berpikir Akashi-kun!" merasa nyawanya terancam bahaya Kuroko terpaksa memohon padahal dia jarang memohon pada orang lain.

"Baiklah karena Tetsuya yang meminta. Datanglah kegym sabtu ini, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu!" Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Akashi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya lega, dia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dia merasa akan mati kehabisan nafas tadi.

Kuroko mondar-mandir di depan gym, dia bingung antara masuk kedalam atau kabur saja dari tempat itu. Ini adalah hari sabtu, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Kuroko dating ke gym untuk memberikan jawaban. Di dalam gym para pemain basket sedang sibuk berlatih, begitu juga Akashi, Kise dan Aomine. Pintu gym tiba-tiba saja terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan bernama Akashi seijuro. Akashi mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan menampakkan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna. tubuhnya juga dipenuhi dengan keringat, Kuroko sampai terpana dibuatnya.

Akashi kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum manis, murni tanpa ada niat apapun.

Kuroko terpaku melihat senyuman Akashi yang ditujukan padanya.

Kuroko belum mau membuka suara, sehingga keheningan tercipta di sana. Sedangkan Akashi terus menatap Kuroko, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda manis di depannya.

"Akashi-kun, aku…" Kuroko menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menolak!" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang masih diam, belum merespon.

"Hee. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak seseorang!" ucap Akashi penuh dengan makna.

"Kalau begitu…" Akashi mendekati Kuroko sehingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal sejengkal. Akashi memegang pundak Kuroko. Kuroko mendongak menatap Akashi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mata heterokomatik milik Akashi menatap tepat ke mata Kuroko, dia menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kuroko-pun tidak berani untuk buka suara, lututnya mulai lemas. Dalam hati dia terus mengucapkan mantra, dia sangat ketakutan meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kuroko, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau menolakku, Tetsuya. Gara-gara seorang pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga." Seketika Kuroko membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, hilang sudah wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya. Kini terlihat jelas keterjutan disana.

"Bagaimnan Akashi-kun bisa tahu tentang Kagami-kun. Apa mungkin Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" Tanya Kuroko polos. Hal tersebut membuat Akashi tertawa begitu keras.

"Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu di dunia nyata Tetsuya, kau terlalu banyak menonton anime. Aku sudah mengetahui semua tentangmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, tunggu kalau begitu…

"Akashi-kun mencari tahu tentang privasi orang lain? Itu namanya tidak sopan Akashi-kun!" oh berani sekali kau Kuroko, sudah menolak sang raja dan sekarang kau menasehatinya pula.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko merasa darahnya berkumpul diwajahnya dan siap meledak, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah seperti tomat yang sudah masak.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menolakku, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu Kagami itu teman dekatmu, tapi jangan karena dia berada di sekolah yang berbeda denganmu, mebuatmu menghindari basket. Kau takut suatu saat nanti kau akan berhadapan dengannya, bukan? Tapi Tetsuya… apa hanya segitu saja kecintaanmu terhadap basket? Ku pikir kau adalah tipe orang yang sangat mencintai basket lebih dari orang lain." Mendengar perkataan panjang Akashi, membuat Kuroko sedikit goyah.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tapi kalau kau masih seperti ini aku benar-benar akan memaksamu, Tetsuya." Akashi berbalik meninggalkan Kuroko, dan kembali masuk ke dalam gymnasium. Ternyata teman-temannya dari tadi sudah ada di depan pintu, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau menerima penolakan Akashi." Ucap pemuda berambut hijau lumut. Midorima Shintaro. Sang _shooter_ andalan tim SMA Rakuzan, sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS.

"Kuroko-chi benar-benar berani-suu!" timpal Kise.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup." Komentar pemuda tinggi berambut ungu. Murasakibara Atsushi, center tim basket.

Pemuda gangguro berambut biru tua hanya menguap menanggapi. Aomine Daiki, sang _ace_.

Bersama Akashi sang kapten, keempat pemuda tadi dijuluki generasi keajaiban. Karena mereka sudah menjuarai kejuaraan Winter Cup dan Interhigh tahun lalu, pada tahun pertamanya di SMA.

"Cepat kembali berlatih!" perintah Akashi sambil mendelik. Yang lain hanya bisa menurut.

Kuroko sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Kata-kata Akashi terus mengiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Dia tak mengiraukan Kise dan Aomine yang sedang ribut di depannya.

"Kuroko-chi kau benar-benar tidak ingin berubah pikiran-suu.? Padahal aku sangat ingin bermain basket denganmu!" Kise duduk di depan Kuroko. Aomine menguap dan ikut duduk.

"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kau menolak ajakan Akashi. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu, Tetsu."tambah Aomine.

Kuroko jadi teringat perkataan Midorima kemarin. Midorima bersama Murasakibara tiba-tiba datang kekelasnya dan menasehatinya untuk menerima ajakan Akashi saja, daripada dia akan terkena masalah yang lebih besar nantinya. Kuroko tidak menyangka wakil ketua OSIS seperti Midorima ternyata peduli juga padanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menundukan wajahnya, dia benar-benar bingung dan gelisah.

 **Derrrt, derrt**

Hp yang ada disaku celananya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan ternyata pesan itu berasal dari sang kaisar. Kuroko membuka pesan dengan gugup.

 _Tetsuya aku tunggu kau diatap sekolah. Sekarang!_

Kuroko langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi." Kuroko langsung berlari, pergi meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

 **To be continued**

Semoga berkenan meninggalkan review

chapter berikutnya ditunggu nanti malam, see you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke** **by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: Aka** **shi Seijuro X** **Kuro** **ko Tetsuya**

 **Other Chara:** **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship** ** & ****Romance**

 **Warning:** **Boys Love, Rakuzan Setting, Two Shot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko membuka pintu yang menuju atap dengan kasar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan menemukan pemuda berambut crimson sedang berbaring di pojokan. Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah datang, Tetsuya. Cepat sekali." Akashi berkata masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa memintaku datang?" Kuroko berjalan mendekat, dan kini dia duduk si samping Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku di sini."

"Akashi-kun apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan seandainya aku tidak berubah pikiran? Semua orang terlihat mencemaskan hal itu." Tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" bukannya menjawab Akashi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko jujur.

Akashi duduk dan kini menatap Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku sabar menunggu. Mungkin itu karena kau adalah orang yang menarik, Tetsuya." Kuroko diam tidak merespon.

"Tapi tetap saja sabarku ada batasnya, Tetsuya." Tambah Akashi.

"Sabar itu tidak ada batasan Akashi-kun!" komentar Kuroko.

Akashi tertawa tampan.

"Kau itu benar-benar menarik Tetsuya. Orang lain pasti sudah ketakutan kalau ada di posisimu saat ini, tapi kau berbeda. Kau takut tapi tidak mau menunjukannya." Akashi merangkak mendekati Kuroko, kini wajahnya tepat di depan Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi. Membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Saa~ kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan!" Akashi berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Kuroko. Orang yang melihat pasti akan salah paham jika melihat posisi mereka saat ini.

Akashi tiba-tiba meniup-niup telinga Kuroko. Dia terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai menyebabkan tubuh Kuroko meremang. Kuroko yang merasa tidak kuat, mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh.

"A-akashi-kun tolong hentikan." Nafas Kuroko tersengal, dia mulai merasa tubuhnya memanas. Kuroko mulai takut saat tiba-tiba Akashi menundukan kepalanya.

"Waaah!" kemudian secepat kilat Akashi mendorong badan Kuroko sehingga dia berbaring dilantai, dan Akashi tepat diatasnya dengan menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan Tetsuya. Apa kau akan terus menolakku!" bentak Akashi.

Kuroko baru kali ini melihat Akashi yang terlihat sangat marah seperti ini. Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat tanpa ada niatan untuk merubah posisi mereka. Kuroko berusaha utuk mendorong Akashi, namun kedua tangannya justru ditahan oleh tangan Akashi. Oke, Kuroko benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Tetsuya. Agar kau bisa lebih membuka diri untuk orang lain di sini. Sekarang kau bukan lagi bagian dari SMA Seirin, tapi kau sudah menjadi bagian dari SMA Rakuzan. Ryota dan Daiki sangat ingin kau bergabung dengan tim basket. Kau tahu, mereka merasa kau masih menjaga jarak dengan mereka, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi panjang. Nada bicaranya sudah mulai melembut.

"Akashi-kun. Aku… hemp!" Akashi mencium Kuroko begitu saja, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kuroko membelalakan mata karena terkejut. Akashi hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun cukup lama. Sehingga membuat Kuroko merasa mulai kehabisan nafas. Kuroko mencoba mendorong Akashi, kakinya menendang-nendang kesegala arah. Akashi yang menyadari hal tersebut, melepaskan ciumannya. Kuroko terengah-engah, rona merah sudah memenuhi wajah manisnya. Akashi benar-benar mencoba membunuhnya dengan cara yang sangat manis tentunya.

Akashi tersenyum tampan. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Otaknya yang cerdas seperti error setiap kali melihat Tetsuya lama-lama. Kuroko mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Akashi-kun kau menyebalkan!" bentak Kuroko. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat pemuda di depannya tertawa.

Saking kesalnya Kuroko akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Akashi.

"Tunggu Tetsuya, kau mau kemana?" panggil Akashi.

 **Blamm**

Namun terlambat, Kuroko sudah menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Sehingga menyebabkan bunyi bedebum disekitarnya. Membuat Akashi tertawa semakin keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gym SMA Rakuzan…**

"Mulai saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi bagian dari tim." Ucap Akashi di depan teman setimnya, sedangkan orang yang disebutkan berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Kuroko-chi, akhirnya…" tiba-tiba Kise memeluk Kuroko.

"Sesak, Kise-kun."

 **Ckriss**

Tiba-tiba gunting melewati wajah Kise dan menancap di lantai.

"Ryota, kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya." Akashi menyeringai menakutkan, membuat Kise merinding ketakutan, dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat bergabung, Tetsu." Ucap Aomine dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat oleh Kuroko.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantu tim-nodayo." Tambah Midorima.

"Kuro-chin sepertinya kau enak dimakan."

 **Jduaarr.**

Perkataan Murasakibara menyebabkan petir imajinasi dihati Akashi.

"Atsushi, sepertinya kau sudah tidak butuh snack-snack ini lagi?" Tanya Akashi sambil menenteng snack-snack semacam maibou, bersiap untuk membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Yada. Maafkan aku Akachin, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap sang titan ungu sambil merengek seperti anak kecil.

Akashi menghela nafas melihat tingkah absurd para generasi keajaiban.

"Mari kita kembali berlatih!"

Mereka mulai berlari berhamburan, bersiap untuk kembali berlatih.

30 menit telah berlalu, Kuroko sedang berlatih menembak, disampingnya ada Kise yang mengajaknya untuk mengobrol.

"Kuroko-chi apa yang dilakukan Akashi-chi sehingga kau mau bergabung dengan tim-suu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

Pertanyaan Kise membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin di atap sekolah. Otomatis wajahnya langsung memanas.

"Bukan urusan, Kise-kun!" Dengan kesal Kuroko melempar bola ke wajah Kise.

Kuroko meninggalkan Kise yang menangis meraung-raung. Kuroko menuju ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dia meminum air yang dibawanya ditas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, Tetsuya." Entah datang darimana tiba-tiba Akashi sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah Akashi-kun. Fisikku berbeda dengan kalian semua." Ucap Kuroko keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Oh apa kau butuh nafas buatan dariku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi jahil.

"Akashi-kun no Baka!" Kuroko melempari Akashi dengan botol yang dia pegang.

Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap botol tersebut. Menggoda Kuroko menjadi hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini. Kuroko kembali ketengah lapangan untuk berlatih, meninggalkan Akashi yang tertawa sendiri seperti orang kesurupan. Midorima yang melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Baginya kapten mereka seperti kerasukan setan perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim ini adalah musim kejuaran Interhigh tahun kedua di SMA bagi Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine sedang berada di restauran cepat saji sehabis bertanding dengan SMA Kaijou.

"Kuroko-chi aku sangat senang, berkat kemampuan ignite passmu kita bisa menang-suu." Ucap Kise girang.

"Semuanya juga membantu, Kise-kun."

"Tapi kalau ada umpan dari Kuroko-chi, aku dan Aomine lebih mudah menembak-suu."

Aomine yang duduk di samping Kuroko mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko pelan.

"Sudahlah iya-in aja Tetsu. Dari pada si kuning ini berkicau terus."

"Hidoi-suu kau pikir aku burung!" Kise protes tapi hanya diacukan oleh Aomine.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise di depannya. Kuroko merasa dia sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi benar, kini dia merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Aomine dan Kise yang mengisi hidupnya sehingga lebih berwarna.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu Kuroko." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah bergradiasi hitam berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kagami-kun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Kagami?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada cuek, Kuroko mengaganggukan kepala.

"Menyeramkan!" komen Kise.

Kagami kesal mendengar ucapan Kise, dia siap meledak. Namun dihalangi oleh Kuroko, yang memepersilahkannya untuk duduk. Dengan enggan Kagami duduk di samping Kise.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja aku datang ke sini untuk bertanding Kuroko. Aku tahu kau bergabung dengan tim basket SMA Rakuzan, tadi aku melihat pertandinganmu. Kuroko, jika kita bertemu di pertandingan nanti, aku harap kau tidak segan padaku." Ucap Kagami kelewat semangat.

"Ha'i. Aku tunggu Kagami-kun!" Kuroko juga ikut bersemangat.

"Ah aku ada panggilan dari kantouku. Sampai jumpa di lapangan Kuroko." Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami pergi sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Akashi dan yang lain-suu.?" Tanya Kise,

"Tadi Akashi-kun bilang ingin menonton pertandingan SMA Kirisaki Daichi." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oh jadi dia ingin mempelajari pertandingan mereka begitu?" Tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke handphone Kuroko.

 _Tetsuya, pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Jangan menungguku._

Kuroko menghela nafas setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kuroko.

"Eh tidak menunggu Akashi dan yang lain-suu?" Tanya Kise bingung.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan final antara SMA Rakuzan dengan SMA Seirin dimenangkan oleh SMA Rakuzan dengan selisih skor hanya dua poin. Selesai pertandingan Kuroko bertemu Kagami di depan pintu masuk gedung. Mereka berbincang-bincang seperti dahulu, apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kise dan yang lain memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, karena perintah pelatih untuk beristirahat. Sedang Akashi sudah tidak menampakan batang hidungnya semenjak pertandingan usai.

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kan aku sudah menjadi senior. Mereka terus mengikuti, bahkan ada yang sampai mengikuti sampai toilet."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, membuat Kagami sedikit kaget, karena seingatnya Kuroko jarang tersenyum. Kuroko sangat senang, sudah lama dia tidak mengobrol dengan Kagami seperti ini.

"Disekolahku mereka selalu menurut pada Akashi-kun. Begitu juga dengan para Kouhai. Terkadang aku kasihan pada mereka karena selalu disuruh berlatih terlalu keras." Curhat Kuroko.

"Akashi? Kaptenmu yang _sok_ itu? Bagaimana kau bisa betah dengannya Kuroko?" perkataan Kagami hanya ditanggapi Kuroko dengan senyuman misterius.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama mereka berdua berpisah, karena Kagami harus kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko. Aku menikmati pertandingan hari ini!" Kagami tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko menanggapi dengan melambaikan tangannya. Dia mulai berjalan menuju halte, untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Kuroko berjalan seorang diri menuju halte, dia memasang headset mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.

 **Grepp**

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kuroko hendak memukul orang tersebut dengan ignite pass, jurus andalannya. Namun dia urungkan naitnya setelah melihat pelaku pencuri pelukan.

"Akashi-kun mengagetkanku!" Ucap Kuroko. Akashi melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak menyadari aku sudah mengikutimu dari tadi? Ckckck apa segitu menyenangkannya berbincang dengan sibesar bodoh itu sampai kau tidak menyadariku Tetsuya." Akashi kini berdiri bersidekap dada dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang Akashi-kun memiliki hobi baru, menjadi stalker." Kuroko kembali berjalan, dan diikuti Akashi di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah selama aku menjadi stalkernya, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Oh ya ada sesuatu untukmu, Tetsuya."

Akashi memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Kuroko. Dengan senang hati Kuroko menerima dan membukanya.

Di dalamnya terdapat gantungan kunci berbentuk sepasang anjing lucu berwarna merah dan biru, dibawahnya ada tulisan 赤黒. Bibir Kuroko melengkungkan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kita Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih banyak, dan…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menundukan kepalanya. Pipinya sudah benar-benar memerah padam.

Akashi menyeringai merasa menang, akahirnya kata-kata yang selama ini dia ingin dengar terucap juga dari bibir tipis Kuroko.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Nah, sekarang boleh aku meminta hadiahku?" Tanya Akashi tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Cium aku, di sini!" Akashi menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak mau, dasar mesum!" Kuroko berjalan mendahului.

"Ck apa salahnya meminta pada pacar sendiri." Gerutu Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berbalik dan berlari ke rahnya. Memeluk Akashi dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Karena membuat hariku lebih berwarna. Kau akan selalu menjadi warna teratas dalam hatiku." Akashi tersenyum senang mendengar pengakuan Kuroko. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kuroko, membalas pelukannya.

"Kau juga akan selalu menjadi ratu di hatiku, Tetsuya."

Akashi melepaskan pelukan dan memegang dagu Kuroko, menuntunya untuk menatap matanya langsung. Jarak sudah tak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

Cahaya senja, diujung jalan, menjadi background bagi kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu mesra tersebut.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Ini cerita lain dari Asrama Kisedai by Ai See-chan. Yeps akun ini adalah akun milik orang yang sama. Ada yang sadar?

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga berkenan mereview.

 _ **See You~**_

 _ **Ai See-chan a.k.a Yuuki no Crystal.**_


End file.
